Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2016
00:30:33 !tell Meowmixw2258 Decided I was going to get some sleep, hope you can do the same. 00:30:33 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Meowmixw2258 that the next time I see them. 00:53:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:57:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:02:08 Hmm 01:02:20 /Lumpy, feed me 01:02:21 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Sandgar 01:02:21 A crap ton of rat poison! 01:07:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:07:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:08:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:09:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:09:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:09:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:10:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:10:36 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:10:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:12:07 test 01:12:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:12:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:12:20 test 01:12:23 hahah 01:13:03 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:13:10 Hey 01:15:10 hey desi 01:17:19 Playing mc 01:18:40 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:18:52 cool 01:18:58 ? 01:18:59 hi SVFG 01:22:40 OMG 01:22:44 My brother killed me 01:23:03 Wazz up 01:23:25 haha 01:23:25 test 01:23:30 not mich 01:26:01 so 01:26:06 how he kill you 01:31:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:31:23 Yes I won 01:32:53 I'M A WARRIOR PRINCESSES 01:32:57 HERE ME ROARRRR 01:33:11 * Queen_Desi kisses her biceps 01:33:12 XS 01:33:15 lol 01:33:16 wow 01:33:19 having fun 01:33:28 XD 01:33:29 Yeah 01:36:06 yea 01:36:41 'remainstobeseen 01:36:56 lol 01:37:05 so SVFG 01:37:09 are you new to the wiki 01:41:20 brb 01:41:34 OMG 01:41:46 Minecraft is so fun 01:42:03 yep 01:43:39 cool for both of you 01:43:59 :) 01:45:34 watching some new videos 01:47:11 yep 01:47:21 making a new one today 01:48:26 cool 01:48:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:51:24 I rarely produce anyting 01:52:32 Back 01:52:51 I got kicked off minecraft 01:53:11 why 01:53:39 My brother doesn't want me to play anymore 01:54:11 why does he have the say 01:54:14 you own the game 01:54:28 I don't know lol 01:54:37 I'd rather be on chats any way 01:56:10 well, maybe you should repossess the game 01:56:51 Eh. I don't really mind. 01:57:28 idk 01:57:34 anyways brb 01:58:09 Okay 01:59:39 i always be my OC 01:59:57 Lol k' 02:02:33 and some character's 02:03:47 Today has been a pretty good day :: 02:03:48 :) 02:04:44 yep 02:06:37 I am back 02:06:49 cool 02:07:29 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:07:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:07:54 Welcome back 02:07:57 ^-^ 02:08:17 thank you guys 02:09:45 Yup 02:09:57 So how's your day been Gage? 02:12:34 it is okay 02:13:01 My day has been great 02:13:20 that is good 02:14:50 Yeah 02:15:00 Way better than yesterday ^-^ 02:15:10 that is good 02:17:31 Yeah. 02:18:42 I wonder when Kolbie will get back 02:19:06 Same. 02:21:37 i want to talk to her 02:22:07 Yeah 02:22:37 Last time I saw her was like 1 or 2 pm 02:22:49 yeah 02:22:55 she must be doing something 02:25:32 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:25:54 Probably. 02:27:58 anyone wanna RP 02:30:32 i am not an rp kind of guy 02:33:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:34:10 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:34:21 I used to rp alot 02:34:27 u do? 02:34:39 Not so much anymore. 02:34:43 I got bored 02:36:31 i'm going 02:36:33 if yu see kolbie 02:36:39 tell her to message my wall here 02:40:52 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:00:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:00:28 Desi 03:00:30 my wall is blocked 03:06:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:06:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:23:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:36:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:40:29 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 03:42:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:43:00 hey bella 03:44:39 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 03:44:46 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 03:44:56 welcome back SVFG 03:44:58 im back 03:47:33 nice 03:51:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:51:54 Wow gf wiki chat is seriously dead 03:52:20 same here 03:52:43 Yeah. 03:52:45 my wall got blocked 03:52:49 so I am taking action here now 03:52:55 Oh yikes. 03:53:16 so yeah 03:53:20 i am attacking here 03:53:53 happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71695 03:54:12 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71695 03:55:26 Yikes 03:55:43 Kolbie is on 03:55:45 yeah 03:55:48 cool 03:55:52 tell her to come here 03:55:58 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 03:56:02 Hi... 03:56:14 * Queen_Desi hugs the Kolbie 03:56:17 What's wrong? 03:56:39 what is wrong 03:56:45 * Stevidot hugs Desi back 03:56:58 One of my kittens died today 03:57:12 Oh my gosh 03:57:13 ;-; 03:57:17 I'm so sorry. 03:57:20 I sobbed most of my day 03:57:25 :( 03:57:30 Poor kitty 03:57:49 which one 03:57:51 Yea poor thing strangled because it got stuck in tight strings 03:57:55 Jasper 03:58:00 wow 03:58:02 taht is horribl 03:58:07 Yea... 03:58:50 :((( 03:59:01 I'm crying for your kitten now 03:59:02 Lol 03:59:15 I can't help but feel I could've saved her 03:59:26 If only I would've checked on them 03:59:39 But no I'm a Clod... 04:00:05 It's not your fault 04:00:15 Nobody would expect their kitten to get strangled 04:00:25 yeah 04:00:28 it sucks 04:00:32 but it ain't your fauly 04:01:20 I can't help but feel it's my fault. Especially after my puppy incident in 2014... 04:01:57 kolbie 04:02:05 you couldn't have fixed it 04:02:11 It's not your fault Kolbie. 04:02:16 Accidents happen. 04:03:19 If I would've done my job and checked on them then I could've cut the strings before it was too late 04:03:52 kolbie 04:03:59 you had to been there right when it happened 04:04:05 which is highly unlikely 04:04:19 I'm pretty sure I was on here when it happened 04:04:50 Well one thing is for sure I'm doing my job from now on 04:05:21 kolbie 04:05:21 I don't need the other two dying because I didn't do my job 04:05:26 don't feel guilt 04:05:28 what happened happened 04:05:33 you can't change the outcome 04:05:44 So what I can't help it 04:06:08 Pretty much. 04:06:16 Kolbie, it's not your fault. 04:06:22 Trust us. 04:06:32 Still hurts 04:06:35 Two people who care about you alot, it's not your fault. 04:07:17 Well I embarrassed myself in front of my cousin by sobbing so much in front of her 04:08:04 What's wrong with crying? 04:08:05 it is fine 04:08:10 to cry 04:08:14 I wanted to come here to try and calm myself but my mom wouldn't let me 04:08:28 I don't like looking weak 04:08:29 You're talking to someone who cries when her chip broke. 04:08:42 Crying isn't embarrassing 04:09:02 My mom even said I was being over dramatic about it 04:09:41 Kolbie as someone who gets called "water works" and "weak". I know that crying isn't weak it's a way to express how you're feeling in an action. I cry alot more than I should, but it's good to cry 04:10:04 Okie 04:10:06 You're not dramatic. 04:10:11 i cried a lot 04:10:18 when one of my pets died 04:10:26 I wouldn't call it over reacting 04:10:31 Everybody does. 04:10:38 Well I never have 04:10:49 But I have seen a ladybug get killed. 04:10:56 And a snake friend die. 04:11:05 So yeah, animals dying is sad. 04:11:32 I was sobbing uncontrollably and just saying things I probably shouldn't have said 04:12:01 Aww 04:12:10 Kolbie Then later my brother started annoying me 04:12:36 So then I got angry as hell 04:12:55 About snap at anyone that got in my way 04:13:01 *about to 04:13:01 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:13:07 aww that sucks 04:13:10 Terry 04:13:14 Yikes.. 04:13:16 I am writing a response now 04:13:28 Kolbie trust me, you'll be fine. 04:13:30 <3 04:13:34 It's okay to cry 04:13:37 * Stevidot hugs Desi 04:13:38 Wait @Gage 04:13:40 Pm 04:13:44 Thanks Desi Bear 04:15:01 * Queen_Desi hugs you back 04:15:05 Of course girl 04:15:22 Well sadly I gtg at 12 a.m. 04:15:29 why 04:15:45 My mom said if I don't get off at that time I can't get on at all tomorrow 04:16:12 wtf 04:16:45 She's saying I have an addiction to the tablet and I'm like what the heck I do not! 04:17:13 you have an addiction to chats 04:17:29 I'm like why can't I just do what I want in my spare time 04:17:45 she cares about you 04:17:59 To be honest, my mom thinks I'm reading on the kindle. XD 04:18:22 The only one who knows about me on these chats is Adam and Kayla. 04:18:28 But they won't tell on m.. 04:18:30 *me 04:18:49 Trust me, if she knew I was on here, I'd be allowed like 30 minutes a day. 04:18:56 Or not at all 04:19:00 why 04:19:05 Apparently not because chat is one of the things that make me happy @ Gage 04:19:11 She doesn't think the internet is safe 04:19:32 Also the main thing teachers bring up in school for internet safety is "avoid chat rooms" 04:19:37 So I don't know. 04:20:13 chat rooms are safe 04:20:16 you just need to be smart 04:20:20 Yeah. 04:20:28 I'm pretty smart. 04:20:30 Well 04:20:36 In that way anyway. 04:21:28 But yeah, Kolbie your mom cares about you. She just wants you to do something besides sitting in front of a screen everyday. Trust me I love coming on here, but sometimes it's good to hang out somewhere else. 04:22:05 I usually go to the park with Aaliyah or to her house. 04:22:11 Or babysit 04:22:13 But yeah lol 04:23:06 I barely have anything to do 04:23:19 yeah 04:23:33 I'm stuck at home most the time 04:23:40 Start reading a book series? 04:23:43 Draw? 04:23:49 Start cooking? 04:23:55 It's always good to have a hobby 04:24:00 I already draw 04:24:02 Mine is poetry 04:24:09 My hobbies are 04:24:14 Drawing 04:24:20 Reading? 04:24:22 doing impressions 04:24:26 Singing 04:24:28 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:24:28 Heck even cleaning? 04:24:33 I read sometimes 04:24:39 Then again...that could just be me. 04:24:40 I don't like cleaning 04:24:43 I'm a clean freak. 04:24:59 Practice singing? 04:25:13 I sometimes practice 04:25:15 There is a lot of things 04:25:19 You can do 04:25:45 In fact to keep my multiplication and division skills, I just do huge numbers for fun 04:25:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:25:54 Idk I guess 04:26:06 IDK I don't havem uch to do around my area 04:26:07 Read history books, science books 04:26:10 and it too hot to do anythign 04:26:24 Yeah 04:26:27 But like 04:26:30 At home 04:26:33 There is ton to do 04:27:04 I'm into sewing right now too 04:27:11 There is lots to do guys 04:27:14 :) 04:27:23 You just need to broaden your horizons 04:28:02 I guess it's cuz I'm lazy I don't have much I wanna do 04:28:17 Thus explains 04:28:26 "Broaden your horizons" 04:28:28 I go swimming sometimes 04:28:41 Depends how I'm feeling 04:28:44 Yeah. 04:28:50 terry 04:28:51 Try writing! 04:28:54 I wasn't up for swimming today at all 04:28:55 what you up to 04:29:02 I'm sure you'd be great at writing Kolbie 04:29:10 I write sometimes but not a lot 04:29:21 All I write is fanfiction 04:29:25 I write alot 04:29:31 I write varieties of things 04:29:56 Poems, novels, fanfics, songs, plays etc 04:30:08 I write songs on the occasion 04:30:14 I actually finished an entire play script 04:30:17 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:168602 @Sandgar 04:30:24 Awesome @ Desi 04:31:21 nice comment 04:31:22 You should give it a shot 04:31:59 Oh I'm also half way done with sewing a Barbie doll dress 04:32:06 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:32:08 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:32:10 I'm not super creative 04:32:24 Everybody has their own creativity 04:32:34 Well I'm working on a Cosplay 04:33:20 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:33:21 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:33:25 Cool! 04:33:33 yeah 04:33:45 Ya it'll probably suck though 04:34:35 I Cosplayed as Sans once 04:34:37 i doubt that 04:34:45 pk replied 04:35:01 Kolbie stop doubting yourself! 04:35:10 You can do whatever you set your mind to. 04:35:17 he attacked you terry 04:35:28 Well I'm not good at this kind of thing @ Desi 04:35:37 reply that there quite a few mods and one other admin 04:35:41 Says who? @Kolbie 04:35:42 who are wanting this 04:35:57 Me @ Desi 04:36:05 (I'm gonna ignore the other conversation going on) 04:36:33 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:36:33 (Same) 04:36:45 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:38:04 Kolbie this may be hypocritical but, don't doubt yourself. You are so amazing and talented. The way you See yourself is the opposite of how others see you. I get what it's like to be insecure and it really sucks, I know. But your friends are trying to help bring you up. You need to stop pushing yourself down. I care about you and want you to be able to have confidence to be something great. That's not going to happen if you keep pushing yourself down. There is only so far your friends can take you. 04:38:24 brb 04:38:30 You need to believe in yourself more than we believe in you. 04:38:48 Well 04:39:07 I was actually just talking about my cosplay making skills 04:39:26 And I'm talking about how you always think you're less than you really are. 04:40:02 Well I see things or hear things differently than others sometimes 04:40:08 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:40:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:40:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:41:09 Kolbie you're amazing, don't ever think any different 04:41:32 Maybe 04:41:51 Please. 04:42:07 I can try 04:42:14 Kolbue yoy are grest 04:42:15 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 04:42:23 Hey valk 04:42:37 Hey valkerina 04:42:57 Heya 04:43:35 I can kick Valky if she does bad/wants me to ;) 04:43:38 Hai 04:43:49 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 04:43:55 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 04:43:57 * Queen_Desi punches Terry 04:43:59 No 04:44:05 Wow 04:44:06 Lol 04:44:12 Hey Valky 04:44:15 What brings younhere valk 04:44:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:44:41 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 04:44:51 Great. 04:45:01 What desi 04:45:02 The family HAS to bring up the babysitting 04:45:09 And how I got fired. 04:45:52 Why? 04:45:57 Why did you get fired? 04:46:08 I already know :/ 04:46:16 The kids' mom saw my arms 04:47:14 ._. 04:47:51 Desi 04:47:54 Chat is logged 04:48:03 Great 04:48:04 So watch words 04:48:16 Idk 04:48:20 Bo one checks logs 04:48:35 They are only there incase someone does somwthing stupid 04:48:44 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:48:45 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:48:51 Oh okay. 04:49:01 But yeah. 04:49:34 It's gonna be so hard to find another babysitting job this summer 04:49:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:49:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:51:09 Really 04:51:15 That wad your only client 04:51:19 I thought you had more 04:52:00 I was an alternate for the others 04:52:24 Oh 04:52:47 I still think she over reacted 04:52:50 The ones I got fired from were ones I've been sitting for a few weeks 04:53:13 Well they're kind of crazy Christians 04:53:20 Figures 04:53:23 And they said I was going to hell 04:53:25 Not the besy kinda 04:53:27 So lol 04:53:44 Accepting christians 04:53:47 Are the best 04:53:57 I'm an accepting Catholic 04:53:59 XD 04:54:29 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:54:31 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:54:36 I actually looked online how to cover up cuts/sores 04:55:20 So I think I'll find another job 04:56:13 Great... 04:56:19 What? 04:56:21 The fam is coming tomorrow 04:56:27 Aka my mom's side 04:57:08 Fan freaking fun dip tastic 04:57:26 Wow 04:57:28 That id not good 04:58:07 I gotta go.. 04:58:23 just realized I said literally nothing here but "Heya" sorry 04:58:30 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:58:40 Bye 04:58:43 See you valky 04:58:46 Bai guys.. (grouphug) (I know there's no group hug emote here lol) 04:58:48 Hope to see you kre here 04:58:53 Nope 04:59:05 Byee Valkerina 04:59:10 I probably wont be back at gf 04:59:10 Love ya 04:59:31 Love you too 04:59:37 Byee 04:59:59 Well I weighed myself today and felt pretty okay about it 05:00:02 It eill be just you and me desi 05:00:08 What did you weigh 05:00:24 140 05:01:01 I was 137 05:02:18 That is good desi 05:02:20 Good sign 05:02:27 That is a perfect place to stay 05:02:37 5 pounds either direction is goof 05:02:52 Aldo did you take with or without clothes on 05:03:17 Well I gtg. See you guys tomorrow. 05:03:56 'Wave <3 05:04:37 With 05:04:38 Duhh 05:05:08 Byee Kolbie o/ 05:05:11 The 05:05:23 You are 8 pounds heavuer 05:05:29 Then you would be naked 05:05:30 Meaning 05:05:41 You are about 129-134 05:05:47 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 05:05:48 That's a thing? 05:05:50 Yes 05:05:56 Clothes add weight 05:06:04 Oh wow 05:06:08 I didn't know that 05:06:19 Yeah 05:06:24 Ive tested it 05:06:40 So assume 5-8 pounds addage 05:06:59 Best time to weigh yourself is when you are out of the shower and dried off 05:07:10 Hm 05:07:12 Interesting 05:07:23 That's not too bad then I guess 05:07:28 No 05:07:38 You are on the low end of avg 05:07:44 So that aint bad 05:07:53 Yeah 05:08:31 I weoght 05:08:34 I weigh 05:08:38 206 05:08:48 What's your height? 05:09:03 5'6 5'7 05:09:04 But 05:09:09 I have a stocky body 05:09:16 Yeah 05:09:22 I can carry more wieght 05:09:42 Well right now I've come to realize that I am curvy, not fat. 05:09:53 Yeah 05:09:56 Which is good 05:10:17 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:10:46 Yeah. 05:10:48 Hm 05:11:06 It's odd xP 05:11:21 Being curvy? 05:11:22 I actually feel comfortable in my skin right now. 05:11:27 That's good 05:11:45 Hey 05:11:52 That is good desi 05:11:56 Be happy about your body 05:12:02 Need something terry 05:12:12 The only things I don't like, I can easily change. 05:12:18 ? 05:12:21 Hii Terry by the way o/ 05:12:28 Eyebrows xD @Gage 05:12:51 That and teeth 05:12:58 But Yeah, they can be fixed 05:13:44 Yeab 05:13:49 Your body is good desi 05:13:52 Im glad you like t 05:13:54 It 05:13:56 Now 05:14:22 This is a surprisingly good day. 05:15:20 OMG I love Ashley xP 05:15:44 Kageyamaa 05:15:44 im going to stay all night so i can talk about you for a long time around jay because im an evil person 05:16:33 xD 05:17:14 Omg 05:17:17 That id grwat 05:17:32 She kills me xD 05:20:21 Lol 05:20:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:24:30 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:24:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:25:16 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:25:19 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:25:49 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:25:52 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:26:22 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:26:28 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:26:58 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:27:31 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:01 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:28:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:30:47 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:30:51 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:31:21 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:31:24 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:31:54 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:32:06 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:32:36 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:32:39 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:33:09 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:33:10 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:33:40 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:33:44 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:34:14 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:34:17 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:35:49 Terry 05:35:50 Pm 05:38:00 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:38:02 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:38:09 K 05:39:43 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:40:05 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:40:35 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:40:53 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:44:09 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:44:13 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:44:42 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:44:44 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:44:49 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:45:41 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:46:11 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:46:20 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:46:50 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:46:57 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:47:27 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:47:54 Twrry 05:47:57 Terry 05:48:00 Check pm 05:48:27 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:48:42 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:49:12 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:49:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:50:16 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:50:28 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:50:58 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:51:22 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:51:52 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:51:55 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:52:25 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:52:30 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:53:00 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:53:03 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:53:33 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:53:36 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:54:28 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:54:30 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:54:34 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:55:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:55:29 Wb 05:55:29 Lol 05:55:31 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:55:36 Sorry for not talking.much 05:55:38 Anyone here? 05:55:41 Was helping trrry 05:55:49 It's fine lol 05:56:10 I've been talking to Ashley and Katy 05:56:29 Cool 05:56:40 Bring Katy here please 05:56:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:56:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:56:49 Need to update her 05:57:41 Also ping terry on gf chat if he is active.there 05:57:44 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:57:47 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:58:33 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:58:59 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 05:59:03 He's not even at GF 05:59:06 Hey 06:00:09 You're welcome @Gage 06:00:16 Hi Katy o/ 06:00:41 Hey 06:05:13 Listening to AWOLNATION 06:07:12 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71701?useskin=oasis @Desi 06:12:01 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 06:12:09 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:12:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:12:31 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 06:14:49 Desi 06:15:03 You must now ask the next person a if you question 06:15:40 Oh 06:15:42 XP 06:15:58 It fine 06:16:10 Yeah hide is a good one 06:16:11 Lol 06:17:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:18:34 Eesh 06:18:34 L 06:18:38 Ol 06:18:40 XD 06:18:46 Quite the choice 06:18:59 My question sucks lol 06:19:04 I suck at this xP 06:19:09 Na 06:19:11 It was good 06:19:50 It'd be so annoying to date someone who doesn't let you finish your sentences because they talk too much 06:20:01 Yeah 06:20:05 But they'd be super sweet 06:20:07 Ive had a gf liie.thst 06:20:15 Yikes 06:20:34 Yeah 06:20:47 Black girl 06:21:16 Some tend to do that 06:21:25 They also clap at me when they're yelling at me 06:21:31 So I don't know 06:22:13 Lol 06:22:21 The big ones do 06:22:25 Like the felicias 06:23:32 Tis official 06:23:36 I'm going to 06:23:40 Kill Jay 06:23:44 /kill jay 06:23:53 /kill Jay 06:23:53 * Bot_Lumpy challenges Jay to Hunger Games. 06:23:54 * Bot_Lumpy breaks both of Jay's legs before game starts. 06:23:55 Who's cheating now, bastard? 06:24:04 Haha 06:24:11 Inalways laugh 06:24:19 Katy 06:24:21 Say 06:24:30 ./kill Sandgar 06:24:35 Nuuuu 06:24:53 /kill Terrios528 06:24:54 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 06:24:55 Who's getting kicked now? 06:24:59 Lol 06:25:18 /kill Mr Creeper500 06:25:35 /Lumpy, feed me 06:25:36 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Sandgar 06:25:37 A crap ton of rat poison! 06:26:08 I love the bot 06:26:19 * Sandgar gives Lumpy an apple 06:26:20 * Bot_Lumpy throws the apple back at Sandgar, hitting them square in the face 06:28:15 I told Ashley I was gonna murder Jay 06:28:26 She said "Aww you're so adorable" xD 06:28:37 I'm apparently adorable when I go yandere style 06:28:38 Omg lol 06:28:42 Hey 06:28:47 Show jay the bi 06:28:55 What the bot will do 06:29:00 Nuuu 06:29:35 THE HELL IS WITH PEOPLE THINKING I LIKE KOLBIE 06:29:41 ?????? 06:29:42 whonsaidnitnjow 06:29:46 Jay 06:29:52 WHAT THE HELL 06:30:01 Umm 06:30:02 KOLBIE IS LIKE MY SISTER 06:30:04 Idk 06:30:15 I wanna murder him more now ._. 06:30:18 Oooo you like Kolbie? eDe 06:30:46 No. 06:30:47 She likes her as a siste 06:30:52 Not romantically 06:30:56 ^ 06:31:09 Also 06:31:12 Why would 06:31:13 I like 06:31:24 One of my best friends' girlfriend 06:31:51 lol ik 06:32:05 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:32:06 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:32:46 Dude 06:32:50 Seriously 06:33:37 Lol 06:33:43 She isnjust being playful desi 06:33:51 :3 06:34:08 Oh 06:34:12 Just like last night, *nudge nudge* 06:34:16 That wasn't mean for Katy 06:34:30 That was to go with my other words 06:34:30 All an act 06:34:32 But 06:34:34 Katy 06:34:37 Interrupted me 06:34:43 sorry 06:34:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:34:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:34:48 It's fine 06:35:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:36:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:36:54 It's always great when Ashley gives me permission to kill Jay :( 06:36:57 Oops 06:36:59 *:) 06:38:18 Lol 06:38:21 Wow 06:39:18 Yeah 06:39:24 I'm nailing at him 06:39:38 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:39:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:42:06 Lol 06:42:10 Good 06:42:12 Damn 06:42:21 I'm a bit of a bitch aren't I? X3 06:42:26 ope 06:42:28 Nope 06:42:36 He was.the bitch first 06:42:59 I feel bad 06:43:05 *dang 06:43:08 *brick 06:43:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:43:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:44:22 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 06:44:23 Imma cry 06:44:28 I feel baddddd 06:44:35 ;-; 06:44:41 Why 06:44:43 Aldo 06:44:46 Katy 06:44:49 Dont use dittos 06:44:56 The bot might kick you 06:45:03 Hi 06:45:21 Hey man 06:45:26 I feel bad for yelling at Jay 06:45:58 Wait 06:46:04 Never mind 06:46:05 http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Skylar 06:46:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:46:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:47:00 Damn.... 06:47:03 I'm mean 06:47:06 *dang 06:48:11 Whatbis that sky 06:48:45 Your fan character 06:48:47 I see 06:48:54 Yep 06:49:05 How is.that wiki 06:49:08 I dont.go.there 06:49:44 Omg 06:49:54 You like vanoss 06:50:05 Yuck. So does my brother 06:50:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:50:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:50:14 I could never get into GTA 06:50:37 Lol 06:51:45 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 06:52:09 /kill Juan 06:52:10 * Bot_Lumpy skins Juan alive. 06:52:11 * Bot_Lumpy throws skinless Juan in boiling acid. 06:52:11 * Bot_Lumpy pours Juan containing acid down drain. 06:52:15 Lol 2016 06 25